GHOULTOPIA: Zootopia AU
by CRYSTALFANG
Summary: based off the manga and anime Tokyo Ghoul."Tell me, please, tell me what this plot is all about.Exactly who resides within me?I'm broken, so broken admist this world. Yet you laugh, blind to everything.I gradually become transparent unable to be seen. So please don't look at me, don't stare at me; but please remember me, as vivid as I was."
1. PROLOGUE

GHOULTOPIA

PROLOGUE

The city lay in a serene noise that was steadily being drowned out by the sounds of blades slashing through the air with precision. A helicopter sped along through the sky over the massive sparkling buildings as lights seemed to blur and become distorted as the machine picked up its pace. Civilians below that looked up into the sky could just faintly make out a floating device the blinked like a star that flickered like a dying lightbulb.

Helicopters themselves were not to say, _rare_ within the city, but they certainly were a thing. A thing, that to most mammals sent chills down their spines and made their body feel cold all over.

It could only mean one thing…

A ghoul had attacked.

For the mammals flying the helicopter and those sitting in it it meant something else.

The binge-eater had struck again.

The radio within the heli crackled to life the co-pilot picked it up without hesitation," This is squad B-091, what's your status?"

There was a brief pause. " _This is squad Q-1034. The binge-eater has been located - I repeat the binge-eater has been located."_

"...What's your position?"

" _The FloWater Tower was broken into, we're currently in the downstairs HQ….Request for backup?_ "

"Go ahead Q. Squad B should get there in 13 minutes." With that the conversation ended and the helicopter began to change direction towards FloWater Tower.

* * *

Blood sprayed the walls and glass windows of the FloWater Tower as a body covered in lacerations and stabs was sliced open. The sound of intestines rotating around inside of it and pulling at tender flesh echoed down the empty halls of the building. Sensitive ears flicked an twitched all the while where as bright amber eyes stared excitedly at the bounty feast before them their mouth watering.

A loud pop echoed and drowned out the ambient silence as bone and tissue were ripped from their ligaments holding them together. Another puddle of blood mixed with the already massive puddle growing on the shining linoleum floors. A shadowy figure knelt next to the body covered in the mammal's blood and tilted its head back holding a dislocated arm up to allow blood to dribble freely onto their parted lips.

A moan sounded from them as they pulled their head back indulging in the satisfying taste of blood lingering on their taste buds.

"More...more…" The sound of bones being chewed on was near nerve racking.

"MORE! GIVE ME MORE!"

More blood gushed an splattered an the arm itself was soon nothing more than a little finger left behind. The amber pupils were crying blood from their eyes at the beauty of the scene before them. Of course they were full, but that didn't mean they were satisfied - far from it.

They didn't get the chance to indulge more upon the corpse however as a deep muffled voice spoke from behind them.

"Clyde…"

"..."

"I know you know I'm here…"

"..."

"Those ears don't work? LISTEN WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU RABBIT!"

The rabbit let out a hoarse chuckle before turning around to glare at the massive figure behind them holding a wrench in their hands. A wrench that was made to compensate for mammals who had big cars. Big cars as in big cars for giraffes and elephants and rhinos an what not. A wrench that with one hit would severe, break, or crack a body.

"I knew you were coming...I could hear you," the rabbit's eyes suddenly turned jet black and their amber eyes turned into small slits like that of a cat's. Tendrils of crimson and ruby red sprouted from the lapine's back growing considerably larger and sharper. A wicked smile curved along their lips.

The rabbit sprang into action the tendrils twisting and churning through the air as they turned to sharp like points ready to slice and tear. There was hardly a moment for the beast with the wrench to realize what was happening before they felt a sudden stinging sensation in the shoulder blade.

Letting out a grunt it looked for the source to find a clear shard of what looked to be plastic.

 _Glass?..._

Plastic.

Clear plastic.

 _CRASH!_

Alarm raced through the mammal with the wrench and they were quick to move only to be submerged in water as shadowy figure flitted in their blurry vision. The scent of raw fish, seawater, and blood merged together sending their senses into overdrive.

It was when they felt something missing from their hand that they realized what had happened.

"...T-that...wasn't her…?"

It was another moment entirely before he started weeping about his missing wrench - in that moment alone the lapine had had plenty of time to escape from the building.

By the time two squads had made their way to the level of which the call about a ghoul attack had taken place all they'd been able to find was a mess of shattered pieces from a fish tank and about half a dozen of the said fish dead. Small splatterings of blood lay scattered and a mangled corpse that was slowly rotting lay missing mostly an arm and an ear.

Anything they could've had - any evidence at all was completely taken or destroyed.

"Secure the area!" A feminine voice shouted over the din of mammals conversing with worry that they were too late to enter.

Which they would be right about of course.

"Any ghouls detected or spotted are to be hunted down, questioned, and then killed! Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" The squads all shouted in unison as they saluted.

A massive figure stood stock still against the horizon where they could be so close to the stars and could make each individual constellation. Eyes filled with inky blackness and shining evergreen pupils watched studiously as the mammals dressed in dark blues began to disperse looking for clues and what not.

A small smile played across their features before they stood up along the building they were on that looked over towards the FloWater Building and leaped off of it happily humming along to a song.

 _Life is one impossible quiz_

 _Life is one impossible quiz_

 **A/N: This is a good one to write and I really like where it is heading! - about to head anyways! If you all have seen Tokyo Ghoul or read the manga please do not get on my case about how Jason didn't have a wrench in his hand and all this other bullshit.**

 **I know...I watched both seasons 1 and 2 so I know what who did and when they come in. I'm currently re-watching the seasons right now actually!**

 **If you know nothing about Tokyo Ghoul I suggest watching the subversion of the anime as it is much better, but that's just me you know. Others would digress…**

 **The song being sung at the end is the same song that is sang in Japanese at the end credits of Season 1 through all the episodes. To get a feel for what you'll be reading about when I suddenly get around to making this is to go to YouTube and type in:**

 **Tokyo Ghoul Season 1 OP lyrics**

 **It is such an addicting song. I vaguely know what they're saying, but even if you don't it is still a good song so I recommend it!**

 **IF you want to see the anime for yourself I suggesting watch it on GoGoAnime go to the search box and type in Tokyo Ghoul it'll pop up. Only click the one that says Tokyo Ghoul and nothing else because the others aren't the same.**

 **Now have a lovely day folks and what not!**


	2. GHOULTOPIA 1

Ghoultopia

Chapter One

Joyous laughter erupted from the inside of a restaurant where a boisterous mammal, a rabbit if you will, sat at a booth crying tears of joy their body convulsing on the spot as they wiped away the fluids gushing from their eyes.

Another rabbit sat at the same booth as well, sitting adjacent from them with a very unamused expression laden on their faces. Letting out a huff, the rabbit crossed their arms over their chest and stared with casual resentment at the other with beautiful violets.

It was when a waiter came over and told the laughing rabbit to quiet down some that they were able to get back under control sucking in a breath before letting it out through their pink nostrils. However, their eyes still sparkled with amusement.

"I know you're not one to joke and all...dah Judi- _th._ " The rabbit said softly with a knowing look in their eyes," But since when were you such a _vivid reader? Hmmm?_ "

The gray and white doe looked exasperated and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Honestly Zuni you act as if I am anti-social or something - which I am not, for the record! - what's so awkward and hilarious about me wanting to ask someone out on a date or whatever at a bookstore?"

Said Zuni, a eccentric doe with bright sunset flame colored eyes and ebony fur with cream colored ears and a splash of fluffy white on her chest with dark chocolate brown hands, blinked at the doe before her before reclining back in her seat with ease eyes traveling over her friend.

"You knooow - Judy - that bucks these days…" The black doe trailed off slightly before grabbing her drink, a cherry flavored martini, and sipping on it fervently for what it was worth," Anyways! They aren't exactly peening for the 'modest doe act' anymore."

The lapine shook her head. "I just don't see it happening between you and well...whoever you find an interest in." The doe's eyes suddenly seemed to brighten when a vulpine dressed in a chivalrous casual look of a suit and tie (the tie being loose as ever around their scruffy neck) came over carrying two trays with their food on it.

"One Autumn Salad and one French Onion Soup for the ebony." His voice matched that of his attire: smooth and casual. Zuni giggled at the fox as if he had told a really funny pun; as the fox turned to leave she reached out and grabbed tightly unto the fox's arm.

"Eh, excuse me!" Zuni said happily," but you see my friend here is single-"

"ZUNI!"

"-And she could really use a guy right about now so what I'm asking is-"

"Zucchini!"

The ebony promptly ignored Judith's cries and stared adamantly at the fox," Are you single? She's single too - I bet I could get you two alone and have kits!"

Judith bashed her head on the table with a loud groan. Her salad was no longer interesting and she'd lost her appetite. Inside she was absolutely livid.

The fox snatched his arm away with a low growl ready to flee before the black doe yelled with earnesty, "She's an exotic type so you two would be perfect! Especially if you hate ghouls like her!" The doe leaned back into the booth feeling smug and satisfied.

Judith had had it.

She slammed her paws on the ground and glared angrily at Zuni. "I would rather be sliced open by a ghoul no sooner than go out or be seen by my co-workers with a devil's pet!" She screamed.

Silence was what met her words. Feeling suddenly self-conscious the lapine turned to find that half the restaurant was staring at her. A couple of the predators were sending dirty looks her way while the main majority seemed to be in shock of her sudden outburst. In the exact moment it took to look around at all the faces the fox waiter had taken off into the back of the restaurant away from prying eyes with a sympathetic arctic vixen following after him.

Breathing heavily the doe straightened herself out and then promptly sat down in her booth looking across the table to see her friend staring at her with bright flame colored eyes. Her martini in one hand her ears sticking up straight with surprise at her friend.

Gulping the black doe made a keen whining sound. "Eh, y-you okay Judy?" Zuni asked with fear and concern.

"Fine." Judy muttered softly staring at her hands in her lap.

Zuni's eyes traced towards her food. She seemed to be contemplating on something in her head for a moment before slamming her martini glass upon the table and raising a brown hand into the air.

"Can we get someone over here!"

No response.

"Oi! I'd like another drink please!"

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to escort you out if you keep being loud like that." A soft spoken black jaguar announced giving her a tired and annoyed look.

"You _and_ your friend are going to get kicked out so please be more quiet."

Zuni gave a half salute to the panther," Aye, Capt'n!" A smirk played across her features as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe another time I can get you a drink. A classic wine perhaps? Hmmm?"

"You know how I feel about wine Zuni…" Judy mumbled as she picked at her salad lightly, gazing at it with dull violet eyes as she suddenly pressed a paw to her forehead and sighed.

Silence descended over the two does.

"I wish I could take a vacation…"

"Judith!" Zuni exclaimed a look of knowing stretching her features.

 _Oh boy here we go._ Judy thought as she prepared herself for the usual daily rant that the ebony doe would go on whenever Judy made a tired statement about her job. It wasn't that Judy was annoyed or anything by the job she had, far from it, but scenes she saw at her job and the cases and the paperwork, oh!, the endless paperwork. Between that and her coworkers inability to realize how valuable an asset she was to the job the young doe hardly had a moment to just sit back and smile giddily at her accomplishments - rather she was desperately trying to make a point and prove herself on the job and off the job.

After all, she _was_ the first rabbit detective to work at Zootopia's finest: GDPD One.

To not be proud of that...well…

"-and then every time I see you you're looking like a washed up zombie and I won't have it! I refuse to have it! The next time I see so much as you tiptoe out the front door to go to a night shift so help me Judith Laverne Hopps I will- !"

"Okay, okay, okay! I get it!" Judy stated placing her paws up in front of her as a sign of surrender," Now can you _**please**_ keep your voice down?"

Zuni, seeming satisfied with getting the doe to agree not to go on a late night shift, nodded nonchalantly at the gray doe who let out a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was to get kicked out.

It was at that exact moment that the front door to the restaurant swung open revealing a amber colored buck. He had patches of white on his body and cream colored speckles on the tips of both his ears. He also had a black muzzle, which Judy found to be the only thing odd about the lapine; he looked to be at a couple years older than her, quite possibly being close to being in his thirties.

Even with such a knowledgeable fact she couldn't help but stare at him, a bit longer than she should've. The rest of the occupants seated had went about their business again either just finishing up their meals or asking for a to-go box. It was the snapping of fingers that dragged the starry-eyed doe from her examination of the buck who was currently being led towards a table in the back, not far from where Zuni and Judy sat, they were practically parallel to each other.

"Judy!" Zuni said once more lightly shoving at the doe seated across from her.

Shaking her head, Judy's purple violets became live sparks as she turned around to glance back at the buck before turning back towards her friend…

To see her pulling out her wallet.

"What are you doing? You've barely eaten!" She exclaimed.

Zuni stopped and looked at her with a smirk," Neither have you, and if you keep looking moony eyed at that buck over there," she nodded towards the direction of where the amber buck sat," then you'll be stuck with refrigerated salad of Thursday. That's my day to cook."

The black doe leaned in with a murderous glint in her eyes. "If I don't get to cook on Thursday...someone's gonna pay…"

"..."

"..."

"...The check at Barley's Diner."

Judy groaned and tossed her head back," Not Barley's Diner!"

Zuni had a look of absolute evil on her face as her smirk grew ten-fold. She nodded vigorously at her friend's question before slipping a tip onto the table. Just as she was walking out the door she turned and winked at her friend.

"Eat or _pay_." She hissed out sweetly.

An then she was gone leaving Judy with her thoughts and salad. She shrugged an began to munch upon the veggies with some degree of interest, every now an then chancing glances back at the bunny sitting down...

At a table for two.

She swallowed, and then swallowed again as she felt a lump forming in her throat. Awfully cliche as it was Judy couldn't think of any other better coincidence to occur right then there upon entry.

But it had and the doe was oh so grateful for its existence.

The hard part: trying to find a reason to go over and talk to the buck. Again, she was parallel to lapine so she could easily just say something mildly interesting an then viola! She had his attention, then BOOM! they go off from there.

It was simple really...in her head at least...

An then the next biggest coincidence happened in the blink of an eye. One would call such a thing suspicious but Judy was a detective for GDPD, she was far from a dumb bunny.

A plain book with intricate lacy gold patterns weaved into the cover fabric to look like the workings of the Aztecs except for the fact that they made patterns and these were beautifully hand woven, so they seemed, strings of yarn to look like rose and tulips blooming and dying. Judy wasn't a vivid reader, but she _did love_ the renowned author of seven classic books she'd read, their most famous being _The Retelling Of Watership Down_.

She happened to have the book as well at her esteemed apartment lying under a heap of bras.

Violet purple orbs shifted to glance at the title, just to be sure before she got her hopes up.

 _The Telling of How the Mundane Rose Died_

 _By Anne Clawfletcher_

Sucking in a boutful of air an then releasing it in a _whoosh_ the doe made the decision to slink her way towards the buck; in that moment alone making her way to approach him, she felt her demeanor change drastically. Her confidence flauxtuated into a million pieces, all that was left was her dignity which she clutched dearly.

"Excuse me..." She mumbled out, her tongue feeling like Jello at that exact time. Her body stiffened when her eyes met his. He had _extremely_ vibrant amber eyes. They were intense, electrifying even, the feeling he grasped her in sent her reeling but she held fast surprisingly keeping herself from fainting. Judy waved meekly up at him and gave a shy smile.

Wait...up?

It was at that moment in time that Judy realized, much to her embarrassment, that she was crouching, and that she'd literally _slinked_ her way over towards him like a dumbfuck.

Okay, so maybe she really was a dumb bunny...

"I...I couldn't help but sneak a peek and I just, um..." Her voice cracked. That intense gaze was making it feel like she was underwater. Her breaths became wheezy outakes of air to where it looked like she was hyperventilating. Besides that though, she still needed to stop crouching.

 _Fuck it._

It was a spur of the moment that lead to Judy being no more than an inch away from the buck her eyes wide an sparkling with hope.

"Do you like Anne Clawfletcher?!" Her voice grew surprisingly loud and she quickly covered her mouth before speaking in a hushed tone once more.

"Do you read a lot of her books too?" She asked.

The buck seemed pleasantly caught off guard by her outburst before quickly recovering and giving off what Judy considered to be award-winning smile of the month.

"I didn't realize I would be attracting fans of her towards so suddenly." He joked. To be frank, it wasn't all that funny but in the stupor that was Judy's mind anything he said was a record bombshell. Her giggle, normal sounding like bells chiming like the ones you'd hear fill the streets at night during December, now sounded forced and louder than it should've been.

"Oh, I should introduce myself, I'm-"

"Judy Hopps." The amber colored buck interrupted with a knowing look on his face. The doe opened an closed her mouth like a fish before realization dawned on her. Of course he'd know who she was! The first rabbit detective of GDPD, there was no way anyone could miss the violet-purple eyed doe. She was practically on the front of every newspaper and every mobile ZNN app wouldn't stop talking about her - the buck had probably heard about her through word of the mouth or something.

"Yep, that's me!" She stated trying not to show how that had taken her off guard. "The finest there is in Zootopia!" She gave a dramatic bow eliciting a snort of amusement from the male rabbit.

"Well I see it only befitting I give you my name. I am Clyde, at your service your highness." He too, gave a inflauxuating bow that almost made Judy snort. _Almost._

To say the two didn't have a connection was to be telling a lie. What the two had was, _special_ , the kind of special that came every once in a blue moon. It was a beautiful kind of connection, the way the two seemed to have the same likes and dislikes. However, it seemed the most common thing the two had in common was there love for books and interesting desire to want to write their own novel.

At the moment though the duo had talked all the air from their lungs it seemed and so they just walked beside each other, keeping the other one close company. It had been when Clyde and Judy had left the restaurant, and Judy had regrettably forgotten her salad, that the amber buck had admitted that he didn't feel comfortable walking alone.

"It's just...with all these ghoul attacks..." His confident voice had ebbed away to that of a soft whisper as he seemed to curl in on himself as a warm breeze brushed gently across the two lapines.

"Don't worry about it. I'll walk with you," Judy said softly. She didn't hold it against the buck for feeling scared about the presence of ghoul attacks occurring more and more. Being a detective she had bore witness to the destruction the attacks left in their wake; half eaten bodies missing ligaments and limbs, family members wailing for their lost loved one, there were times when businesses were shut down due to the surmounts of blood being shed by ghouls.

Clyde gave a soft warm smile, his amber pools flickering to warm honey gold in the dim orange glow of the streetlights overhead, "Thank you." He said with a gentle bow of the head.

The two had come to a stop at a crosswalk. As they waited for the light to tell them to go Judy soon found herself with a nagging sensation in the back of her mind, like something was amiss. Her ears twitched catching every sound she could an soaking it up, although she may have been off duty and without her kitsgune, but that didn't mean now was the time to relax - Clyde's worry for being attacked by a ghoul had reminded her what her job was.

To serve and protect, and to exterminate all ghouls.

Right now though she just needed to serve and protect. While the doe had been submerged in her thoughts the light had switched colors allowing her to go across the street, a soft tug on her sleeve brought Judy back to the real world as she was guided across the street an down the sidewalk where the two came to a sudden stop.

"So um...where is your apartment? Or house?" Judy asked looking at their surroundings.

Clyde seemed to perk up at the question and pointed towards where an abandoned subway was located. Well, the subway was partly abandoned, the occasional train passed by every now and then. At first Judy was skeptical as to where the buck pointed to, but upon furthest glance she could make out in the distance a couple of buildings, no, apartments in the distance.

That nagging sensation returned though much more louder this time. She shook it off, not wanting her habit of jumping to conclusions make the amber rabbit beside her suddenly feel uncomfortable.

 _It's just a shortcut to his apartments._ She told herself.

They walked deeper into the subway where the sudden sensation of something was _terribly wrong_ engulfed her whole being.

So she came to a jarring stop and turned to look back at Clyde. They were in an area of the subway that was mostly submerged in darkness, only the faint shimmerings of a few half-assed streetlights illuminated the place in yellow light. It was really not so much a wonder as to why the buck had been nervous, she would to if she had to walk this way at night to get to her apartment complex.

"So...where do we stand?" Judy asked. Where _did they stand_? It was exactly the type of question that usually got a mammal friend-zoned, but necessary none the less. For the first time in the young doe's life, she actually felt _something_ zap between her and amber buck before her, something she had no intentions of letting go. Call her clingy, but the instant her violets honed down upon him it had been like a wave had crashed over her, warm and soothing gently caressing her body in fuzzy oddness that for the life of her she couldn't describe. Whatever that feeling was, it was absolutely tantalizing - it felt _nice_.

Judy was hardly one for romance, but in that moment in time there was nothing holding her back from the passion and desire clutching at her heart gently. Once upon a time she would've discarded such thoughts but now they enveloped her wholesomely taking away any misgivings or negative thoughts her mind was trying to conjure up to make her dislike the buck.

Her thumped and rattled in her chest all while her eyes never left the buck's figure.

The said buck blinked at her an stepped a little closer to her till there was only the luminescence of the streetlight overhead between them.

"Where we...stand?" He asked.

Judy opened an closed her mouth before drawing in a breath and collecting her thoughts. "The thing is, Clyde, you...you caught my eyes when I saw you walk into the restaurant. I don't know why, what that _means_ , but...it's - it's a good feeling. I-I wanna keep it."

Silence descended upon the two for a moment as they both drank in the doe's words, Judy succumbing to just how desperate she had sounded and in that moment wanted nothing more than to curl in a ball and disappear into the ground and never return.

Then the buck did the completely unexpected.

He walked up to her and embraced her.

Hard.

Body trembling with the sudden feeling that washed over her being for a moment, the violet eyed doe was stunned into silence, instead just taking the moment to simply drink in his cologne and swallow every detail of his body.

And then he started speaking.

"I...really wasn't expecting that. What you said I mean - but at the same time, you're right; I... _you_ caught my attention as well. We have so much in common, it was as if you were just waiting to fall into my outstretched arms..."

There was silence once more. The type that made you feel at ease, and for the second time that day, Judy let her guard down.

The embrace became tighter as the two just stood there allowing all their senses to hone onto the other one; their scent, the courseness of their short fur, each breath they took, and every heartbeat resounded in them.

It was... _riveting_ is what it was.

And Judy didn't want it to end.

There is that point in our life where we are put in a situation where everything becomes clear. Crystal clear. Where the world stops, if just for a moment, to gaze upon the unfortunate - the lost souls. Those who's paths take an unexpected turn, where they then plummet; into darkness. In the deepest reservoirs of our minds is a feeling that tingles as we plummet; it is a sign, or rather, a warning. A warning that, when we awaken we are thrusted into a different universe where nothing is as it once was. We begin to question reality, time and space itself. We wonder in our fragile state why _we_ were chosen to endure such misery.

We plummet, and we plummet, deeper into despair as our life flashes before our eyes, and everything we once believed in is snatched from our minds in an instant.

This ... In itself, is exactly how Judy Hopps felt in that moment alone.

It was slow for her body to process what was happening, even as she saw the smoke - red with gold veins shooting through them - even as she smelt Clyde's cologne go from dusk and holly to roses and lilies, a gentle puff of perfume with delicate traces of Japanese cherry blossoms mixed in, even as she watched as the smoky tendrils curled and became definitive sharp points.

Even as in that moment she felt unimaginable pain race through her shoulder socket. She was stunned, dazed.

She looked up.

An Judy screamed.

Before her was a ghoul.

And while her body was lost in a sea of writhing agony, her mind was buzzing with confusion. Because rather than seeing a amber colored buck; she saw a wolf instead.

A female wolf, black as night with shining golden orbs surrounded by black. Her long curvacious lupine tongue hung from her mouth dripping with saliva and blood.

Her white fangs just barely peeked out beneath blackened lips.

An then the tendrils moved. And Judy ran as fast she could in her pain-stricken mind, fumbling along realizing she had been lead to an abandoned construction site.

There was blood; so much of it. It pooled at her fingertips as she gingerly reached to touch at a spot that felt funny. An the spot moved, gently sliding out of her abdominal area dripping with blood. Giddy laughter escaped the lupine's mouth as she let the blood dribble in her open maw.

"Oh, you're so _cute_ when you're in pain." The lupine said softly.

"C-Clyde?" Judy said weakly as she hacked up blood onto the concrete. Her body shook with the sudden loss of fluids gushing from her wounds. The fact that one of her lungs felt as if they bad been punctured didn't help the situation at all. Soft gasp escaped her red mouth as she attempted to take in what was left of the air around her, clinging to that last thread of life she loved so dearly.

"Oh dear, does everyone think that's my real name?" The she-wolf asked. Any giddiness that she'd felt was replaced with contempt. "It's Mist! Ugh, I suppose that won't matter anymore, not to you anyway, now hold still sweety while I gently stir your intestines as if they were glorious devine quality chicken broth!" Eyes a glow with mischief she lunged forwards once more at the lapine doe only to discover them to be completely still. Their breaths were short an tiny, her chest just barely rising to indicate that she was even alive. Mist cocked her head to the side as she studied the seemingly dead doe. Blood coated the majority of her once fluffy light gray underbelly, her clothes an such shredded an tattered beyond recognition. Dull violets stared empty into space.

"Awww...dying already? I was just getting started!" Mist moaned out. She stomped her foot in agitation before a small smile split lips.

"I suppose, you'll just have to do..."

Unbeknownst to the golden eyed she-wolf wires above her were steadily becoming lose as a massive structure held together by such wires moved ever so slightly and ominously. It was deadly still, for only a moment, but as the seconds turned a steady of minutes, the wires fully collapsed upon themselves and the structure of metal beams fell, and fell, and fell, and fell...

About to dive in on her prey the black wolf looked up in utter horror to see massive beams crash on top of her crushing and damaging her internal organs and bones. Ligaments suddenly were bent an crooked, the scent of rust became overwhelming for the wolf in her last moments as she gasped in her finally breath allowing the musk of blood, sweet and alluring, and rust into her bloodied lungs .

"Ho-h-how-how...c-co-could I let thi-this happen t-to m-me?"

And then she was dead. Beneath her lying a bloody mess of a rabbit, wavering between the living and the dead it seemed, her violets just barely open now as life slowly ebbed away from her being to next life after.

All Judy could see was darkness and light, voices even and a overwhelming stench of blood and roses.

A pair of black eyes stared back at her.

Then darkness.

 **A/N: Meh... This could've been better, the ending I mean. I'm kind of proud of the beginning of this chapter. It went a bit too long I'll admit so there's that, but I'm trying guys I swear! Okay, so like I plan to re-watch every episode of Tokyo Ghoul ever until I get it right.**

 **Also, I was on YouTube and someone (don't know who) uploaded Tokyo Ghoul Season 3 OP soooo...there's that...All I can say about Tokyo Ghoul Season is...KANEKI-CHAN AND TOUKA-CHAN BETTER KISS IN THE NEXT SEASON! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME FOR THIS! STOP TEASING YOUR FANS! UUUUGGGHH...**

 **But yep, that's pretty much it!**

 **So review, favorite, and follow my dudes!**


	3. GHOULTOPIA 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! The only reason I haven't updated yet is because, as I've mentioned in my last author's note, I was rewatching Tokyo Ghoul, or at least all of season one so I could get the chapters out faster, hopefully, without having to like watch a episode, and then make a chapter, and then watch** _ **another**_ **episode and make a chapter, etc.**

 **I'm on episode 9, which is where I left off before Spring Break came around. I think I was half-way through the episode (I forgot what happened in that episode...but Mado's dead, and if I remember correctly this is where Rei comes along, so it'll be interesting writing about him).**

 **Oh, and one more thing...Tsukiyama is gaaaay.**

 **And I'm so sorry if I got his name wrong.**

She had been resilient, careful, she'd paid attention to the signs. She had learned from only the best there was, and been given the ultimate quique to defend herself against them - she was the first, if only, rabbit to successfully bear witness to the Clive Gang War, which was a gang of ghouls who had been terrorizing the 15th Ward at the time, up close and in person, even being able to take down a few herself. Her relentless speed, agility, and determination combined with her smarts had made her a formidable force to be reckoned with, which ended with her earning the title for Ghoul Collector, as she was the youngest to have killed the most ghouls.

And yet now she lay floating in a sea of blackness, her eyes closed as she listened to her ravaging thoughts.

 _How could I have been so stupid, it should have been immediate to notice the signs! How could I have fallen prey to a_ _ **buck**_ _, no, a wolf. It was a wolf, wasn't it?, but how? That's impossible! How could a wolf change genders, and species for that matter?...I don't think I've ever heard of a ghoul like that…_

It was as she was thinking that her body convulsed, her eyes opened as she gasped - it was only then that she realized that she had been underwater, muffling her hearing and so it was when she resurfaced that she heard the tell-tale sounds of voices shouting.

"We don't have a choice! She'll die if we don't do something!"

"But we haven't gotten permission from the family yet! We can't just start transplanting her organs in!"

"DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE?!"

 _I thought I was already dead..._ Judy thought in confusion, was this some type of ruse? The water had felt so real that she'd almost believed she'd been here playing in the cool waters of the Sahara District. Another thing to think about was the two doctors clearly distressed about her physical state, wait..doctors...organ transplant…? Hadn't she been attacked by a ghoul? What was she doing in the hospital? She should have been a pile of scraps for other ghouls to feast upon.

 _Did I get lucky?_ She thought to herself before the impending darkness surrounded her vision once more.

The last things she heard were:

"I took a blood sample from her, and she isn't a ghoul, trust me, I've been a doctor for almost thirty years now - you think I don't know what a ghoul looks like? She'll be fine."

A soft sigh of reluctance," If you're sure, sir…"

Then there was a staticy silence and Judy was swallowed by the darkness once again.

Colors…

They fluttered and swirled with her mixing together creating a sinful illusion, as if promising something to her in the depths of blood red and dark tangerine. If Judy had been willing to find the strength to open her eyes she would have noticed the bright blue twisting and churning with the light foam of the sea, crashing against each other in a passionate, yet aggressive dance. All the lapine could feel was cold air, and the waters...shifting, but in a way that suggested someone resided within the waters alongside her and out of instinct the rabbit tried frantically to locate them, but it was all in vain.

Then she felt something gently press against her back, and it was _so warm_. A hot breath blew against the pinks of her ears.

Then she was on land again. Groaning up a storm the doe blearily opened her eyes and gave a slight cough expecting water to come dribbling out the side of her mouth - nothing happened. For a while Judy lay there in contemplation, before her ears picked up the sound of feet walking amongst the clay patted down near the shoreline.

 _Drip, drip, drip_

Judy sat up just a tad bit straighter and peered into the distance to see a...shape. It was a very slender shape black as night it was.

If one were to peer closer they would be able to see the tail flicking to and fro calmly.

 _Drip, drip, drip_

Then the shape turned a head could be seen with two large black ears and bright eyes staring deep into her lavenders, burning and burning and burning and burning…

Judy awoke with a start. Gasping and gulping in air, her heart racing, why was air so hard to come by right now? With her ears pressed so loosely against her back and shoulders she couldn't hear the soft voice calling her name, but when she looked there was no one there.

Man, all that panicking had her tired, and sore. Killing ghouls took a lot of work, she needed, no, deserved a rest.

 _Yes. Nice, peaceful, rest._

 _Sweet dreams, Judy._

:::

"Not eating your food all the way again?" The nurse, a white lioness asked.

Judy gave a slight shrug as she lay propped upright in her hospital bed. "The food tastes...odd…" She mumbled.

"Well ma'am that can't be helped fully, the thing is - you still have to eat." The nurse said softly laying a reassuring paw on her shoulder before pulling away and nudging the doe's tray closer to her.

"Go on. Give it another try."

And another try she did. Only to have the same results as before: going into a hacking, coughing fit. Saliva flew from her mouth along with the food she'd been chewing, an almost cringe forming upon her pretty complexion. Hastily the nurse was in calling up Judy's doctor.

"Don't worry someone's, oh...you have a visitor…"

Judy pulled herself out of her hacking fit to see Zuni waving at her giddily while showcasing her buck teeth in her radiant smile. Looking down, Judy noticed what Zuni was carrying, which just happened to be the gray doe's favorite meal. Fruit Salad. Her mouth watering she reached out feebly for the sack containing such goods only for it to be pulled back from her reach again.

"Na ah ah," Zuni tutted while waggling a finger. "This is for later, not now. Besides you'll be released in a couple of hours or so." The ebony rabbit promptly seated herself on the edge of Judy's bed after setting the food sack down off to the side.

"How-" Judy stopped before she could say anything else as her nose scrunched up. Good god her breath smelt awful as fuck. But that wasn't important at the moment. "How long was I out?" She asked. Her breath not only stank, but her voice kept cracking constantly, even to the point of where it would seem to fade out of existence. Hands trembling the doe tried to recall anything from her memories; she could only really remember the smell of rusting metal, and the sharp tang of blood and flesh. Had it been hers?

"...months."

The rabbit snapped out of her thought processing and almost snapped her neck with the quick way the other doe had spoken solemnly.

"WHAT?!" Judy just barely kept herself from screaming.

"Oh yeah, been out like a light for three whole months." Zuni said all this while whipping out a bag of potato chips from god knows where and munching on them.

"Zuni…"

"Hmm?..."

"I wasn't actually out for that long was I?" Judy asked, feeling her suspicions of her friend's statement growing. Her hypothesis was correct when the black doe gave her an insufferable smirk.

"Well no, not necessarily, but you were out for six weeks."

"Oh okay, I guess that's better- wait, what! What about my job?! DID ANYBODY TELL THEM WHERE I WAS?! WHAT IF THEY THINK I SKIPPED WORK ON PUR-"

"JUDY CALM DOWN!" Zuni snapped. "Geez, you're so uptight. You need to learn how to relax every now an then. And as for your job, I contacted them to let them know of the situation, or I would have but some investigators found your body alongside a certain someone." Judy blinked in confusion. Now that she was finally awake everything from that night was trying to cave in on her, yet it was all caked mud if anything. What she did remember was amber and red, but nothing else. It wasn't until she saw her friend pulling out her phone and staring at the screen intently while muttering under her breath before letting out a 'aha!', and handing her the phone that the horrifying images of that night came back to her.

Blood. Rust. Amber. Red. Black. **Death**.

"You weren't attacked by any regular ghoul, Judy."

No, no, no, no, no, no.

"You were attacked-"

She couldn't possibly have-

"-by Mist, or Clyde as she's known in the ghoul community."

This was all one, big, terrible dream.

"Rank 1 ghoul, a binge eater. The only binge eater here in Zootopia…"

Judy slowly put the phone down a look of emptiness within her amethyst depths. The gray doe swallowed desperately at the lump in her throat, but the burning sensation she felt in the back of her throat made it so much more harder than it should. The rabbit squeezed at her sheets and grinded her teeth together in the process.

It seemed Zuni had noticed the other doe's change in emotion and the tension swirling around and quickly bid farewell to her along with get well soon. But Judy was unaware of this as she lay there deep in her thoughts. Somehow, someway she had been ambushed by the binge eater, because of her recklessness. Judy Hopps, known to be the best investigator there was in Precinct One, and she'd been taken down by a…. _ghoul_.

"Damn you…" Judy growled under her breath. Her fist clutching at her sheets squeezed them harder to where she could feel her claws tear through fabric.

 _ **Fucking ghouls...**_ The doe muttered under her breath.

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I was constantly typing chapters for other things.**


	4. GHOULTOPIA 3

**A/N: I am now doing a co-op with SK Shi. So hopefully chapters can come out faster and yaay! Winter Break and no projects for me to work on so that's good. Anyways, hope this chapter suffices everyone.**

 **Shout out to SK Shi, but uhm...was that the end of the chapter you gave me? I literally added to it, I wasn't sure so…**

 **I don't think I actually thanked you for helping me with this chapter so thx! ^_^**

 **GHOULTOPIA 3**

Judy was discharged from the hospital two hours later, and by then the sun had slowly began to crawl its way east to another part of the world and wake up the inhabitants that reside there. Dusty pink mixed with indigo spread their starlit wings across the vast sky of Zootopia. Birds' calls could still be faintly heard but they soon too began to disperse grow silent. While nature itself was drawing to a close to slumber the inhabitants of the great mammalian city were more awake than ever, and in large quantities these mammals began to overflow the streets. Mainly these mammals were young, and nocturnal - the occasionally old couple and preds and preys in their mid years moved with the flow of the crowd too.

And then there were the few stragglers, mainly those on the crosswalk. And one of those stragglers happened to be Judy.

Being admissioned out of the hospital with a package of painkillers and whatnot, and a farewell from the mammal at the front desk, a cougar, that held next to no general concern for her wellbeing had left the doe tired. And as she walked alongside the many other animals she found herself slowly starting to succumb from not eating when she had the chance at the hospital. For the past couple of hours since she'd left Zootopia General Hospital she'd been fueled by nothing other than her anger, but that had all but resided in favor of a particular smell.

It was sour with a hint of sweetness; it was so... **inviting.**

The doe could still smell it. It lingered on the air tickling her nose, and while talented as she may be, Judy was not meant to be able to have such a good sense of smell. In fact it was almost like her senses had become...heightened in a way...It was unnerving to say the least, but Judy had escaped the jaws of death just barely from a shape-shifting ghoul - in the rabbit's mind, this was nothing. What this was though, was plain annoying as the scent grew stronger as she began to mix in with the crowd of mammals crossing the street.

The crosswalk itself was luckily large enough to provide the necessary space and breathing room for mammals of all sizes, it also meant that smaller prey and predators didn't have to worry about accidentally being crushed. But that didn't mean the strong scent of different species wafted through the air. And with the scent of many mammals from all walks of life came that overly sickly, sweet, disgustingly sour smell permeating the air around the weary doe. It was an odd smell, one that quite reminded the doe of homemade lemonade; sour with a dash of sugary sweetness added into the mix. If it wasn't 8:13 at night Judy would have guessed there was a some sort of stand selling the summer beverage, but that would be silly because they were all closed and most weren't located in the more rural areas of downtown Savannah. She continued walking, her new enhancement in her sense of smell bugging her on the way. She finally arrived at her apartment, new smells hitting her like dust, grime, and other unpleasant things. Arriving, she saw a curious grocery bag, filled with food, and drinks. She settled it on her table, as she saw a note. Lying down on her grimy bed, the note reads:

 _Judy!_

 _I just wanna say congratulations on your discharge! I present my best friend some gracious groceries that I put my effort on buying, including your favorite veggie burger! Haha! You better be grateful._

 _P.S When you're up for it, go back to work. Boss is not so thrilled at all_.

Judy sighed with contempt, and guilt. In her current state, she can barely take a bite of off a carrot, and not gag. She closed her eyes, and let the note settle on the floor.

 _'Zuni, thank you, but... I'm sorry.'_ She thought with guilt, as she falls asleep without noticing.

3 Hours Later

Judy sighed to herself. She fell asleep without noticing! How ever, that was the least of her problems. She turned on the television out of boredom, and gazed at it for a while, until she just stared on the floor.

 _"The binge eater type is..."_

That damn ghoul. It was _her_ _ **fault**_ on why her life became like this.

 _"But, Mr. Calleigh, can't ghouls benefit from normal food as well?"_

 _"Oh! No..."_

No... that can't be. It's just a coincidence. She stared at the TV... with each every word...

 _"If they so tried to eat normal food..."_

she feels a sense of fear...

 _"Usually, it would just leave a very bitter, and unpleasant taste."_

rising...

 _"Ghouls can never eat normal food."_

within...

Until she panics.

She runs to the bag of groceries, seeing the food. It makes her sick. She unwrapped a piece of veggie burrito, looking at it as if it was a gun her precinct uses...

and took a bite.

She couldn't tell the senses or the feelings inside, but whatever it is, she needs the toilet, _now_. She ran to her bathroom, vomiting to no end. Her eyes were shedding tears, her nose was excreting mucus, her mouth dripping with saliva. It was just a burrito, yet it was the worst thing she tasted.

 _'No way...'_ She thought, as she runs back to the groceries. She then tried a club sandwich, same thing. A torturous hell within her. She tried the milk, the soda, even the ketchup and mustard. All she needed was one. Simple. Little. Taste. She collapsed in fear, and despair, and cried on the floor near her fridge, until a curious packet landed near her.

 _I present to you; your favorite veggie burger!_

' _It's just vegetables...'_ She thought, as she waits for the microwave to heat it. She dumped the burger out of its hot packet, inviting her to take a bite. She shakily took a bite...

She did nothing but cry, and whimper on the table.

 _'What am I gonna do now...?'_ She hopelessly thought. All she could do now, was isolate herself in the bedroom, and release the sadness.

2 Days Later

Her phone has been ringing, since 3 AM. She wants to turn it off, but a friendly voice was always stopping her.

 _"Hey, Judy. How are you? I was gonna visit you, until I found out you were finally discharged. You've been inactive for a while, and you weren't answering the door, so... Listen, come out, okay? I miss you. I want my goofy friend back! If it cheers you up; Anne Clawfletcher is doing a fan signing today in the local book store, down at Savannah Central. Hope you enjoy!"_

Zuni, her very best friend. Judy was thankful she met her. She pushed herself, and forced her mind to dress up in a purple hoodie, and jeans. It wasn't her style, but it'll have to do. Maybe the fan signing will be enjoyable? It can relax her from the hell this week has been. She walked out of the building, as her nose was battered with smells. From smoke, to the sewer, it's disgusting. She ignored everything around her, and focused on the path to the bookstore. Slowly, the smell of pollution was being replaced by... Judy couldn't exactly tell, as she walks along the avenue, and it sure is busy today. It was a long walk, but she made it, until it was sunset. She saw a sign...

 _The Anne Clawfletcher fan signing has ended._

All that walking, and exposure for nothing. She sighed to herself, and began for another long walk back. She waited behind a bunch of mammals in a big crosswalk. In the corner of her eyes, she saw a bright green flashing, and the mammals began to cross the road. She had her head down, and... what is that smell?

 _Mammals..._

Is it really mammals? It smells so... endearing. She looked around, trying to find the source of the smell, as _mammals_ walked around her.

 _Mammals... Children, females, males, students... chi...ldren…_

A-and there all so...happy, smiling...such precious life...if only she could…

She could…

Taste…

All those fillies, and kits, and puppies, and adults. _**OH! THE ADULTS!**_

 _Mammals...all around her - they bones, and flesh, an-and skin, and fat…_

 _Children...females...males...adults...kids…_

 _Mammals...mammals...mammals...mammals…_

 _MAMMALS!_

A sharp inhalation had the doe breathless, as if she'd just come from a very particularly heavy orgasm. Coming down from her high she realized she'd been standing in the street for who knows how long, though judging by the honks and shouts from many it was probably for a good few moments. Giving her cheeks a quick slap she hurried to the other sidewalk taking extra long strides to get there. Once she felt a more rougher feeling of pavement beneath her she was quick to continue on her way, but was stopped yet again by that _damn smell_.

 _Just ignore Judy, just ignore it, just ignore it, just igno-_

Her stomach protested, growling in disdain as her nose twitched furiously as the sickeningly sweet smell flooded her senses completely to where she could taste it in her mouth. Her stomach seemed to grow angrier by the second the faster the doe walked. Deep down she could feel a restless sensation within her stomach growing, and growing, and growing, and growing, and-

Without warning Judy threw herself into an alleyway gasping heavily, saliva dripping from her mouth, tears burning the corners of her eyes as she clutched her head tightly her ears pressed on her shoulders blocking out all sounds except her thoughts.

 _What is wrong with me?!...I-I'm n-no-not...I'm not…_

 _But you want to…_

 _NO!_

Her stomach seemed to twist and churn, and it was _PAINFUL_. She could only briefly wonder if this is what females about to give birth felt like before another wave of pain hit her and she collapsed to her knees wailing. That sickeningly sweet, sour scent was so... _tempting_.

 _I'm not…_

She had to...she had to find that scent…

 _I'm not a…_

Make it stop.

She was hungry.

 _ **So hungry.**_

 _I'm not a ghoul…_

 _ **Hungry.**_

Her knees wobbled.

Such a tantalizing scent.

Her stomach lurched and her body moved forward in an almost zombie like state that slowly progressed into a fast jog.

 **HUNGRY.**

And so the rabbit ran, and followed the scent.

 **A/N: There's really not much to say here other than I think I might have skipped a few things...I have no idea…**

 **CREDITS:**

 **The beginning and the ending I did, but SK Shi worked on the middle part of the chapter which is basically after Judy is discharged from the hospital and she smells that scent and then she goes home and eats food but vomits it back up, all that was them.**


End file.
